


shut-eye.

by bigirlgiggles



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Tickling, Trevor - Freeform, so sweet itll rot your teeth out, tickle fight, ticklish!trevor, wake up tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigirlgiggles/pseuds/bigirlgiggles
Summary: Trevor is in no way a morning person. Ian just handles his mornings better.





	shut-eye.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this at 6 am on the train to school because I love these two together so much. Feedback/kudos welcome! Enjoy!

_Five more fucking minutes._

If he could just get five more minutes it would be heaven on earth.

But no, Trevor was destined to be up way too early for anybody to be able to properly handle on a Saturday morning just because Ian had to be out saving lives in a way more heroic fashion than Trevor does every day.

So he tried his best to ignore the rustling of clothes and Ian’s happy humming by tugging a pillow over his head and wrapping the blankets tightly around him.

“Trev.”Ian reached over and squeezed the area of the blankets where he assumed Trevor’s calf would be. “Trev, get up.You’re going to be late.”

_I can be late just this once_.

If he just ignored him, he’d go downstairs and have breakfast himself and leave him blanketed in bliss for a while longer.

“Trevor, come on, man.You’ve already shut off the alarm like,twice. I’m going to do a round of HIV testing today.I need you there to make sure the kids get the right results.”

“They can do it themselves.Self-sufficiency.”Trevor grumbled, muffled almost completely by the blanket. “Saturday.I go in late.”

“Not that late.Don’t make me drag you out of this bed.”

_Fucking do it, I dare you, red._   _You’ll have to rip me from this blanket before I give it up willingly-_

“Shit!” The sound of his own voice had surprised Trevor. Ian had slipped his hand under a hole in Trevor’s makeshift blanket protection, wrapped a strong hand around his ankle and pulled Trevor to the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off as Ian tried to unwrap him from the blanket.

“Can’t let you be late today!”Ian was grinning, Trevor heard it in the light and far too energetic tone of his voice as he tried to cling to the blankets.”Come on, you’ve got kids to save.Can’t do it all wrapped up in here.”

“I can give it another five minutes!”Trevor insisted, attempting to keep the blankets in his grip. By the time Ian backed off, they were both slightly panting and Trevor wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep. He crawled back up the bed and shot Ian a glare, lazily tossing the blanket back over himself and shutting his eyes again.

Then Ian broke their unspoken rule that had explicitly stated “no, Ian, you cannot tickle Trevor out of bed” like the absolute asshole he was.

Ian’s hands slid over Trevor’s calves, fingers finding the backs of his knees and gently scratching. Trevor gasped and kicked, partially trying to get away from Ian’s hands and partially trying to kick him hard enough so he’d stop. As soon as his hands started squeezing the skin above each knee he decided getting away from his hands was a much easier option.

“You know,I wouldn’t have to do it if you’d just get up.”Ian skittered his fingers down Trevor’s calves to his ankles, making sure to scribble one hand over the sole of his left foot and using his right to scratch at the spot just below the bone of Trevor’s ankle that made him absolutely howl with laughter a few night ago.

Between his bouts of body wracking laughter, Trevor managed to toss a pillow Ian’s way.With the least bit of grace, he managed to nail Ian in the chest and throw him off for just a second but wasn’t quick enough to try and tackle him.Ian crawled up the bed and they grappled for a minute before was Trevor finally pinned on his back, Ian sitting on his waist with a look far too mischievous for 8:03 am in his eyes.

“Are you done?”Ian panted, his thin fingers connecting with Trevor’s ribs.He fluttered his fingers down the side of his stomach and Trevor tried weakly to twist away, eyes squeezed tightly shut as Ian’s fingers scurried up and down his sides. Damn Ian. Damn ticklishness. Goddamn Ian finding out about his goddamn ticklishness.

_Not fair._

“Fine!”Trevor practically cried out for mercy, the tears of mirth in his eyes threatening to fall.”You win!Ian!Stop—I’m tired!”He almost whined the last bit, but for the time of morning it was, he didn’t care.

Face beaming, the redhead rolled off of Trevor and onto his back _._  Trevor greedily gulped down air, shutting his eyes as he did so.

“Don’t be dramatic _._ ”Iansat up, looking at Trevor.

“I wouldn’t be if you fought fair.”Trevor sat up next to him, his hand lifting to play with the chain around his neck.

_“_ It would be a fairfight if you fought back _._ ”Ian stood up and grabbed his phone off the bed.He leaned down to kiss Trevor’s messy hair before making his way to the door of his bedroom.”Breakfast?Coffee, toast?”

“I’ll be down in five-“Trevor flopped back onto the bed.

“Now, Trevor.”

_Well, he didn’t have to point it out. It’s not that fun if you fight back every time. Let’s just go save Chicago’s at-risk youth and the ill and or injured first._


End file.
